


*Cough* *Cough*

by Scumprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Little Fluff, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Short Smut, Smut, haha - Freeform, it's short and dumb and I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumprince/pseuds/Scumprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cough if you can read minds,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Cough* *Cough*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> So I'm sorry this is short  
> It's a oneshot basically 
> 
> I'm on my phone so I apologise for shitty errors

Maths.  
The one thing Harry hated more than anything was Maths. The only thing he enjoyed about this hellish 90 minute class was the person he got to sit next to. 

Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis was the school's most popular kid and Harry had quite a big crush on him and being able to sit 30 centimetres away from him really made classes bearable. 

He zoned out when the teacher began talking about Stem and Leaf plots and Harry's mind began to wander.  
He thought about Louis, sitting in a big field wearing one of Harry's Jumpers while Harry's head rested in his lap. They would talk about nothing while Lou played with Harry's curls and laugh at the strange things Harry would say.  
How they'd stay in that field until the sun would set and that would be where Harry would tell Louis that he loves him.  
Just as the sun turns a beautiful orange Harry would sit up and look Louis in the eyes and list everything that he loved about the boy and then he'd kiss him. 

Harry stopped day dreaming and looked around the room. He was kind of worried that someone could read his mind. He was into the superstitious crap. 

Cough if you read minds, he thought to himself. 

Next to him, Louis gave a small cough and sniffed. 

Harry's eyes widened but he just went on to think it was a coincidence. 

The subject that teacher was talking about hadn't shifted and various diagrams had been drawn on the board but Harry had no real intention of writing them down. 

He sat back in his chair and started to day dream again. 

This time he thought about how Louis would look bouncing on Harry's cock.  
How his face would twist in pleasure and frustration while he tried to find that sweet spot within himself as he rode Harry. His sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and his tiny hands digging into Harry's shoulders as he huffed in frustration.  
Harry would smirk and grab Louis's hips and bring him down hard, his cock shifting and hitting Louis' prostate making Louis throw his head back and cry out in pleasure.  
The veins in his neck highlighting as his body shook.  
Harry would lean down and bite Louis' collar bone as the smaller boy continued to move roll his hips letting out small huffs and moans and tiny grunts. 

Harry could feel his blush growing and chuckled to himself when he couldn't help but think "Cough if you read minds" 

And next to him, Louis erupted into a round of hacks and splutters and coughs. He coughed loudly over and over and Harry couldn't help but look at him.  
The expression on Louis' face was contorted in both interest and horror. Face as red as a tomato as he coughed over and over.  
By now he'd gained the attention of the entire class; half of which were laughing thinking it was a new type of joke he was pulling. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, do you need to be excused?" The teacher asked, setting her chalk down. 

Louis took no time in standing but before he could safely evacuate himself Harry quickly thought "Say cheese if you can read my mind" 

When he left, a faint scream of "FUCKING CHEESE" could be heard floating down the corridor.


End file.
